Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${5z+3-3z}$
Explanation: Combine the ${z}$ terms: 5 z + 3 − 3 z = = ( 5 − 3 ) z + 3 2 z + 3 { \begin{eqnarray} 5{z} + 3 - 3{z} &=& (5 - 3){z} + 3\\ &=& 2{z} + 3 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $2z + 3$.